


Conspiracy

by MudkipBrony



Series: Persona Rarepair Week - 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Conspiracy, F/M, Future Fic, Philemon what the hell, Rare Pairings, Takes place during Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Katsuya has been a detective for about twenty years, and he's been keeping track of all the anomalies in Japan... to his wife's dismay.
Relationships: Serizawa Ulala/Suou Katsuya
Series: Persona Rarepair Week - 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026759
Kudos: 5





	Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Hurt, Comfort/Future

Today was the day, Katsuya's day off. Something he had been waiting for, for quite a while. He would finally have a day home alone, well, not alone. Ulala would be there as well, of course, she always tried to spend as much time with him as possible. However, their daughter would be at school most of the day.

Katsuya woke up that morning with a yawn, despite it being his day off he would not risk his sleep schedule. He rolled over to see if Ulala was still in bed but found only blankets. _Of course, she's already awake,_ Katsuya thought. His wife had always been a morning person, either on purpose or accident she was awake. He contemplated getting up and dressing as if it were a normal day or just staying in his sleepwear-

SLAM!

"Daddy!"

In a flash, his daughter slammed his door open and jumped on him. Miyuki was a very affectionate child, she liked letting her parents (Katsuya especially) know that she loved them. Although the girl's strength worried him sometimes and Katsuya feared the day her mother would introduce the girl to boxing.

"Good morning Hoshi."

"Dad that's not my name!"

The girl's father nodded, "I know." Katsuya wanted to name Miyuki 'Hoshi' but Ulala wouldn't let him, then she went off about tarot cards and arcana for two hours. But Katsuya refused to let the name go so now and again he would call his daughter Hoshi. He didn't know if his daughter hated the nickname, but she never said to stop. If she did tell him to stop, he would right then and there. But she has yet to say so. Maybe when the girl was older Katsuya would explain why he chose Hoshi.

"Mom said to get up," Miyuki said.

"Oh did she?"

"Well, not that exactly," the girl didn't finish her sentence before moving onto the next one, "But she said to wake you up even if that meant jumping on you!"

Katsuya mentally sighed, some things just never change, do they? "Tell your mother I'll be out in a moment."

"Okay dad!" Miyuki said with a grin. The girl got off her father and ran out of the room, slamming the door yet again.

He wished she wouldn't slam doors so much, he had no clue why she did it in the first place. He also wished his daughter would use 'daddy' in her vocabulary more. He understood she was in middle school now and was growing up, but he desperately wished she didn't. So the man got up and dressed as if it were a normal workday, Ulala may have planned something last minute.

He went into the kitchen, still adjusting his tie (it just wasn't working with him today), and Ulala handed him a cup of coffee. "Why bother getting dressed?" She asked.

"I want to set a good example for our daughter, Ulala," Katsuya said.

As he sipped his coffee Miyuki barreled out of another room and almost toppled Ulala over with a hug. "Bye mom!" The girl let go of her mother and almost tackled Katsuya if not for the fact he was holding very hot coffee. She hugged her father gently, "Bye dad!"

She would have ran out of the apartment if not for Katsuya saying, "Do you need me to walk with you?"

"No dad I'm not five!" Miyuki sad.

She was right at the front door when Katsuya stopped her again. "You're forgetting something."

"But I have my- OH!" Miyuki zoomed back to her room then straight back to the front door, the only difference now was that she was wearing sunglasses like Katsuya's, only hers had a green tint. "Thanks dad!"

And just like that she was gone.

Most of the morning was uneventful, a lot of talking (mostly from Ulala). He mentioned Tatsuya and how he was moved to a different department, she talked about Maya, both reminiscing on what happened all those years ago. Although speaking of Maya... "You shouldn't tell Miyuki to jump on me, I'm not Maya."

"It's a force of habit," Ulala told him, "Come on, you secretly like it."

Katsuya grunted and stood up, "I love my daughter, but I don't need her to be my alarm clock. Ulala where did you put the flour?"

"Why?"

"It's... I want to bake something. That's all."

He couldn't see it but Katsuya can hear her smug expression. "That's all?"

"Yes."

"Bake what?"

"A cake. I haven't done it in a while, and I know Miyuki would enjoy it."

"Whatever you say Katsuya."

While that first part was true, he hadn't baked anything in a while. The second part, he knew, was also going to be true. But he wanted to bake something for his daughter, the last time he'd done so she six.

So he found all the ingredients around the kitchen (most of them hidden thanks to Ulala moving things around) and began wondering what kind of cake he would make. Ulala, meanwhile, letting Katsuya know about the latest gossip. Most of it went in one ear and out the other, him not really taking the time to process this new information. "-and the Phantom Thieves-"

"Phantom Thieves." He repeated.

"Yeah, apperently they took down some international hacker group a few weeks ago," Ulala explained, "Don't know how they did it."

It was a good thing Katsuya hadn't began baking yet. Because he was out of the room right after Ulala finished her sentence. He opened his closet and pulled out a board draped by cloth and went back to the living room where Ulala was.

"What- no. Katsuya not this again!" Ulala pleaded.

He threw, yes _threw_ , the cloth away to reveal a board with little dates, places, and hell even photographs with little red lines connecting them to one word in the middle.

PERSONA

"Yes, Ulala. _This_ again."

Ulala stood up. "You really think the Phantom Thieves have personas?"

"Yes, I do. I believe that the SEBEC incident in '96, the cases of Apathy Syndrome in '09, the Inaba Murders in 2011, and the Phantom Thieves are all cases involving Personas. The question is, why. Is this all part of Philemon's plan? Or is this all Nyarlathotep's doing? How did these people get their Personas or were they given to them? How-"

But Ulala cut him off, "Enough with your conspiracy theories. I can't believe _I_ have to tell you this."

"Ulala this is important, if this is true we could have-"

"Done nothing. We did our part, if all this shit did have to do with Personas, Philemon was probably on top of it. Now put that thing away, I don't want Miyuki seeing it!"

She did have a point, reluctantly he put the cloth back over the board and hid it in his closet. He hoped that if these Phantom Thieves were Persona Users they would do the right thing. He walked back into the living room to see Ulala was no longer there but moved into the kitchen. "Come on, I'll help you."

Katsuya put his apron on. "You don't have to do that."

"I worry about you sometimes, you know that?" She said, "We just have to think positive, as Ma-ya would say."

He smirked and adjusted his glasses. "Yes, we do."

If only they knew, in a few months the world would be in danger thanks to a god once again. And Katsuya would be right.


End file.
